Wheelchairs are typically provided with armrests. This allows the user to not only rest their arms, but also to use an armrest for support in order to change position in the wheelchair. When utilising an armrest to change position, the user may need to grab the underside of the armrest. Armrest assemblies may therefore be designed so that they will not pivot upwards if grabbed from below. Additionally, users may want to transfer from the wheelchair to e.g. a chair or to a bed. This movement from the wheelchair is simplified if the user is able to move sideways from the wheelchair seat. The armrests are typically pivotable upwards, to allow the user to move out to the side. The armrests may therefore be made to be locked in their horizontal position to enable the user to grab the armrests for support, and to be released from this locking, to enable upwards pivoting of the armrests.
An example of an armrest for a wheelchair is disclosed in DE202006002357. In particular, a locking device for locking a pivotable armrest for a wheelchair is disclosed. A bearing body is provided with a locking surface configured to engage with an upper locking projection of a clamp-like locking body. A locking surface of the locking projection, facing downwards, abuts the free upwards directed locking surface. This prevents pivoting of the armrest upwards. The locking body can be pulled by hand against a spring force so that the locking projection and the locking surface no longer cooperate. The armrest may thereby be pivoted upwards.
The locking mechanism presented in DE202006002357 may be difficult to operate for users with reduced gripping capability/strength.